


Through The Ages

by KassandraScarlett



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: In any life, in any world, in any reality, I will find you.





	Through The Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent fic, this has no point, whatsoever.

  "So, what do you think, Doctor?” 

  Watson shot his companion the strictest look he could manage. “Don’t play dumb, Holmes,” he muttered under his breath, looking back at the body on the table.

  Holmes simply stepped back, giving him space, and he pretended he couldn’t see the smugness on that infuriating man's face. He turned to the body instead, feeling along its arms. “She was in the habit of taking drugs,” he murmured, fingers passing over the small black pinpricks at the crook of the elbow. 

  "Scotland Yard do think she died of an overdose,” Holmes offered.

 Watson hummed non-committedly. “I’m afraid the Yarders are wrong,” he said. “She died of cyanide poisoning.”

  "How did they miss that?” Holmes said, throwing himself onto the armchair with no small amount of drama, even his eyes screwed shut in imagined agony. “Even the police can’t be this incompetent.”

  "You didn’t spot it either, Holmes,” Watson pointed out, grabbing his coat."

  "Oh, yes, I did, I just thought I’d give you a chance to explain it yourself,” Holmes scoffed, opening his eyes. “Besides, I'm not the medically trai- Where are you going?” 

  Watson berated himself for wincing at the well-concealed desperation in the words.“

  "I have lunch with Mary, and then we’ll be meeting her parents for tea,” he explained, refusing to let his voice tremble.

  He felt, more than heard, Holmes walk closer to him, until he could feel the shorter man's breath at the back of his neck.

  “Watson.”

  Just one word, just his name, and he was turning around to face the man who was both his demise and his reason for living, in spite of having promised himself he wouldn’t give in this time.  


  Holmes' usually impassive face was twisted in pleading. “You can’t go,” he said. “I still need you to accompany me to the Yard. You know, Lestrade likes having us both there to write in the reports.”  


  Watson shook his head, even as Holmes wrapped nimble fingers around his wrist, trying to keep him in place. “Holmes, please,” he begged. “I’m getting married.”  


  Every smidge of emotion was wiped from his face with those words . Holmes turned away and suddenly Watson was the one gripping his shoulders, turning him around and pressing their lips together.  


  He knew it was a mistake, knew he was not only betraying Mary, but he was also hurting Holmes. Holmes, who had given his life meaning, who had taught him so much. Holmes, who _wasn't_ kissing him back, who was _pushing him away_.  


  Watson let him go, stepping away so he could see the anguish written clear as day in those eyes he so loved.  


  “Give Mary my love,” he said, his voice tight. “And her parents as well.”  


  “Holmes,” Watson tried to call out to him, bib Holmes brushed past him, grabbing his own coat for his walk to the Yard.  


_'Oh, how the tables have turned,'_ he thought bitterly.

__

* * *

  


  “I'm sorry, do I know you?”

  The tall man, Dr Walter Lawson, as he’d insisted they call him (because having two 'Marvels' would be too much of a bother), faltered.  


  Tony kept looking at him curiously, letting the armour fold back into the chest compartment. He couldn’t quite explain it, but something about the man seemed familiar. Yet he couldn’t quite place it. Maybe he’d looked different before? Different hair, perhaps? Or maybe he used to have a moustache?  


  “I'm afraid not, I'm sure I would have remembered you,” the doctor recovered, with a small smile. Up front, the lady who was piloting the ship, Carol, looked back at her mentor incredulously. “Although, I do understand what you mean. You seem quite familiar to me too, Mr Stark.”  


  “Call me, Tony, please.”  


  “If you call me Walter.”  


  Tony grinned, feeling the fatigue from four days of starvation drain away. Walter smiled back, bright eyes twinkling with mirth and pleasure, and Tony, for the first time in so long, felt some hope.

  


* * *

  


  Jude stifled a smile as he felt Robert's hand at the small of his back. Thank god, the interviewer couldn’t see it. People already thought they were having an illegitimate affair. Well, they weren’t completely wrong. About the affair, that is. It was perfectly legitimate. 

  “So, this is your second movie together, yes?” The interviewer, an elderly blonde with squinty eyes, was saying. “Was it easy to find a common wavelength after two years apart, or did you have a few speed-bumps?”  


  “No, it was, it was very easy,” Robert answered easily. “We met up at the hotel, again. He didn’t see me at first, so I had to scream his name across the lobby to get him to notice me.”  


  “I always notice you,” Jude protested. It was true. He didn’t think it was possible for anyone to not be aware of Robert when he was on the room. “But, yes, it was easy. Because, you see the thing with Robert and I, is that... We’re very familiar with each other. Even we first met, there was no awkward introductions or discomfort. It was a simple _'oh, yes, hello, there you are'_ , and we... Clicked. Like we’d known each other our whole lives.”  


  The interview went smoothly and Jude couldn’t lose his smile. Knowing that Robert beside him couldn’t stop beaming like a giddy child either helped but back on the embarrassment.  


  “I'm coming over later tonight,” Robert said, when they were on the way to their hotel again. “Susan says she hasn’t seen you in a while and she wants to give you the same old spiel on keeping me out of trouble and not giving in to any of my outlandish demands.” He recited it like a school poem, but the fondness in his voice was unmistakable.  


  Jude laughed. “Well, she knows us both all too well, doesn’t she?” He reminded him, pressing a kiss to his pouting lips, grateful for the privacy window between them and the driver.  


  Robert kissed back enthusiastically, all tongue and teeth, until Jude had to move back, breathing a little fast.  


  “Don't you dare start anything in the car,” he warned, trying his best to glare.  


  Robert smirked, his liquid brown eyes making him shiver with the intensity. “I'm not the one who’s going to start anything,” he promised. “But just think, that’s exactly the sort of thing Susan would tell us not to do.”  


  He winked and Jude groaned. Ten minutes was way too long a time to get to the hotel and behind closed doors.  


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: bad-days-and-beautiful-nights


End file.
